bad things, bad people
by gildedbutterflies
Summary: but she's not Mitchie and she's not Tess and that makes all the difference. /ShaneCaitlyn/


Bad Things, Bad People

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say bad things happen to bad people, and Shane Gray is waiting for his world to implode because life doesn't go this easy for people like him (bad people) he see's a girl in a bar with curly brown hair and acid green fishnets and it's like déjà vu (if déjà vu is midnight rendezvous' by a lake in camp that means more to them then it should)

_Jimi Hendrix or Bon Jovi_, Mitchie would blush and say she's not really familiar with either of their work and Tess would just say one of their names in hopes of impressing him, but she's not Mitchie and she's not Tess and that makes all the difference. _Like I give a fuck, buy me a drink will you my money's gone. _

Mitchie would order white wine (ladylike, sweet, boring) Tess would order red wine (sophisticated, elegant, sour). _Scotch_ (bitter, bitter, bitter)

He orders a double for both of them, she drinks hers in one. _You always could hold your liquor _he says with a smirk (alwaysalwaysalways a smirk) she just sighs and he realizes she won't look at him.

_What are you doing here Shane? _

_Y__ou want me to be here Caity _(it's not a question)

_Maybe once _(she'll give him an answer anyway to piss him off)

His mind slips to Mitchie (crying herself to sleep over him) then too Tess (partying herself to death over him) _I always loved you best Caity _she looks at him (finally) and her big brown eyes that go green when they catch the sun catch his, that will only light up for her and they bore into him, drilling into his heart and soul like they always did.

_Go home to your wife __Shane or your other home with your girlfriend. But go home. _

_I am home _(and in this dirty bar with the girl he dreams of, he believes it)

He asks her to come and walk with him. Mitchie's eyes would light up at the unexpected gesture she'd giggle and take his hand, Tess's eyes would light up with suspicion and she'd wonder if he's about to finally dump her. Caitlyn's eyes don't light up at all but she's got no money left, the smells getting to her and she's never been able to say no to this boy anyway.

A man winks at her as she passes and Shane scowls at him and she scowls at Shane. _What? _he'll ask _I'm not you Shane, I won't cheat on my husband _(she can't remember when things got so fucked up, she refuses to make them worse) they're outside and the air is so suffocating (and she wants to cry or pull out her hair and she doesn't know what she did to deserve this)

_You love me _(it's not a question)

_Yes _(she'll answer anyway to piss him off)

_Why not Caity, why the fuck not? _

_Because I love Mitchie and Tess and Nate too _(and they're not bad people, not like us)

He suddenly ducks down and kisses her and Mitchie tastes of strawberry chapstick and Tess smells of too much Chanel perfume. She tastes like scotch and desperation and smells like apple shampoo and broken wishes.

She kisses him back and he tastes like scotch and cigarettes and it's like she's 16 again by the lake they used too meet at every night of Camp Rock when they'd share a bottle of scotch, a packet of cigarettes and they'd play 'who's more messed up' (always a draw). She pulls away from him and she fucking hates (loves) him.

_I realized too late. _He tells her (that I was in love with a girl who wasn't my girlfriend)

_I know _(but like you said, too fucking late now)

He takes her hand

_I'll miss you_

_You'll see me all the time_

_You know what I mean_

_Yeah. _

They go their separate ways and it starts raining (how fucking cliché) they think at the same time, she goes to another bar and gets so drunk she can barely speak and the barman will eventually call first on her speed-dial, Nate (it was Shane untill Nate gave her an odd look) who'll sigh pick her up, take her home, tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead like a perfect gentleman and husband (so fucking not Shane who'd laugh at her then probably have sex with her anyway because he knows she won't give a shit in the morning)

He goes back to one of his girls (not the real one, though) Mitchie will ask him what's wrong and give him tea and try to pry his problems out of him while silently praying that him and Tess are over and maybe that's why his eye's are so dead. Tess will hope he's having problems with Mitchie and be extra nice, to show him how much better it is with her, because that must be why he's so fucking moody. (Caitlyn would have taken one look at him, say _get over yourself _and gone out for pizza to leave him to brood by himself)

He realizes in the cab on the way too Mitchie or Tess (for now he just wants to drive a little) that bad things do happen to bad people (because nothing could break his heart like it's breaking now and he must be the worst fucking person in the world to deserve it)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that was my first Camp Rock fic, even though I've been reading them forever. I adore Shane/Caitlyn and hope I did them justice._

_Love it? Hate it? You should never write a CR fic again!..er…it?! _

_Please review! I would rather get emails saying that I have a new review than that someone has added it as a favourite! Feedback is what makes it all worth it._


End file.
